Maplestory Evan and Cygnus fanfic- Tainted Rose
by Call-Me-Cygnus
Summary: Evan. Cygnus. Cygnus? Never heard of her. A certain tainted rose I've seen looks quite similar.
1. Chapter 1

Cygnus And Evan

Cygnus sat down, sipping her tea. She glanced over at Shinsoo, and sighed. "Shinsoo, where's Neiny?" She asked, referring to her tactician. Shinsoo let out a loud noise, which Cygnus assumed as either a roar or a sigh. "Either in in the Study Hall, or in his chamber" Shinsoo said quietly. Cygnus nodded and pouted as she walked off. 'But the chamber is so farrrr…..' Cygnus thought out of boredom. On her way, she bumped into someone while she was lost in thought. Her face flushed pure red as she apologized. " S-sorry!" Cygnus stuttered. She looked up to notice that she was staring at Evan. "Hi Cyg!" Evan said, abbreviating her name casually. "Evan? Why are you here in Ereb?" She questioned him. Evan chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I was bored and my family didn't need anything, neither did the heroes." He told her. Cygnus smiled cheerfully. "So you came to see me, right?" She asked cutely. He smirked. "Of course. As long as 'No-Heart' won't get mad with me here." Cygnus hugged him. "I was so bored!" She complained, hugging his outfit tighter. Evan ruffled her hair. "Cyggie, I knew that. I was making up excuses for me to come." He laughed. Cygnus let go, her face tinted with pink. Evan kneeled down in front of her and smiled warmly. "Honestly, even Phantom or Luminous didn't come? You're best friends with those too. Even the other heroes are your friends." He asked. Cygnus sighed sadly. "Well, Luminous was spending time with Lania, Phantom was training, Mercedes is healing kids across the world, Aran was at Rein, helping Lillin, and you're…" She smiled. A grin spread across Evan's face. "Well, can you cook for me? I'm starving!" Evan chuckled, still warn out from a quest he was on earlier.

Cygnus nodded and excitedly grabbed his hand. "I'll make you the best food I can!" She chirped. Evan was already lost in thought. 'She makes the best food..'.

Cygnus took him to the empty dining hall and pulled out a chair for him. "Hey Cyg- what about Alpha and Beta, or Chase?" Cygnus laughed. "Chase is helping Mercedes with the kids, and Alpha and Beta?" She paused. "Alpha is cool, Beta is smart. Alpha is kinda pushy all the time. He's kinda negative. And Beta? Well, she's running around like a maniac with Alpha, talking to my sister." Evan tilted his head in confusion. "Sister?" He asked. Cygnus blushed. "Well, since I'm a transcendent, Rhinne is my sister. It's kinda weird, since I'm Alpha and Beta's aunt at age 12!" She laughed.

-Evan felt a warm tear drip down his face. He treasured those times with her…..

**Too bad it had to end.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cygnus crossed her legs, waiting for Neinheart to come. When he finally arrived, Cygnus smiled. "Hi Neiny!" she called. Neinheart sat down with a frightening expression on his face that he rarely wears. "Why are you so upset Neiny?" She asked, slightly scared. Neinheart crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Why did you send out the order to find the World Tree?" He asked. Cygnus' expression became more serious. "We're weak. The knights will never be able to become stronger without the World Tree." She said trying to convince him. "And? It could be a trap laid out by the Black Mage!" Neinheart yelled furiously. Cygnus felt her eyes getting wet. "You don't understand! I love my knights, and I'll risk anything to help them!" She argued. Then, Evan suddenly walked in. "Yo- Neiny, why don't I just go with Cygnus?" He said, making fun of the nickname Cygnus gave Neinheart. Neinheart scowled at him. "Call her Empress. Not 'Cygnus'. And how would I know if it's the right thing to entrust you with the Empress of Maple World's safety?" He questioned Evan. Evan shrugged. "You can't. I have full confidence in myself. She Is someone I would protect with every life on the world." Evan said, his expression darkening. Neinheart sighed. "Might as well. I entrust you two lovebirds to be safe. Ciao" Neinheart said, walking off and waving. Cygnus blushed and clung to Evan's arm, tears still in her eyes. "Gear up. We're leaving tonight." She told him.

-I've won every battle I've been in except this one-love. Why can you win my heart…

….Cygnus?


End file.
